Scared of the dark
by scarred-and-scared
Summary: Been a while but now Claire is back with a new tale. Not only is there vampires still roaming free after Bishop's needless bites, trying to abolish Morganville but their is someone new... someone making Morganville all the more complicated! Time to fight again and make the war only just ceased, come to life again... is this end of Morganville and its more than troubled past?
1. Chapter 1

A new story with some more twists and turns!

Scared of the dark

It's been maybe two years since I first entered the boundaries of Morganville, Texas; a lot has changed. Long gone the girl who's addiction to school blurred her vision; now I'm Claire, Claire Danvers. I live at the Glass House, where trouble seems to hide. Hide in the most obvious of places. Eve- my more than ordinary best friend, Michael- Angelic in looks, a voice ready for the stage but more trapped than us all…one of the vampires of Morganville, and then there is Shane. My Shane. Rebelled against Morganville until now he has found his home. We live to protect each other, protect Morganville from our home- the Glass house.

We've done a lot since the beginning, I came here a bruised student, barely of age; brought into a home of eighteen year old outsiders to now having formed survival. We saved the book from the hands of an enemy, getting ourselves protection from the founder; Amelie. Saved our own from peril in a cage of flames; Bishop's rule ending with help from us all; that's not to mention our endless saving of Morganville's deepest secrets and sanity.

Now almost nineteen I realise normal life ended as soon as I signed acceptance for Texas Prairie University, at a point where Monica Morrell was my biggest worry. I wonder sometimes whether I'd be different if I had of been a normal student, in a normal place- most likely yes. I had to grow up, have independence but mostly learn to run, fast!

But now again we are threatened. Threatened by something we thought couldn't touch us… a savage group of vampires. Ones other than Blacke. Infected through Master Bishop. They come, trying to eradicate Morganville. Weird really, but that's not the only weird thing.

Someone new. A girl. And this is where Morganville gets complicated.

Comments? Maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter! _

Ok so here's the thing, Morganville its home! But since when is life this complex. I would love to be a normal girl, in a normal town who can go out with her boyfriend –preferably after dark- and socialise with her friends; chance of that happening? Less than zero. And now this…

"Shane!"

His footsteps literally echo through our home, the carpets threadbare with use- probably congealed in blood, stinking of some type of sweat. We just don't have time. Eve works two jobs (that's when we're not trying to save Morganville's butt) one at Common Grounds (Oliver's café where there are rules, so everyone is safe; well. Most likely safe!) and then one at TPU, in the onsite café- so combine all that we hardly see Eve. Then Michael between Guitar and working in Morganville's only music store; he's barely contactable- we have better relationships with their voicemail! So that leaves me and Shane, yet we both have jobs ourselves; that's if you can actually call mine a job. Shane works in fast food restaurant, working long hours for a less than crappy wage; whilst I go to see a vampire…or the trap-door spider- whichever you prefer. At least my income is of large figures, and is almost pain-free.

"What?" Jumping three stairs at a time, as if they were nothing.

"Are we going or what? I need some stuff from the store unless we like crappy three day old pasta?" The sarcasm literally dripping from each word, this wasn't my chore but again we're all just too busy!

"Well not that I don't just love 'three day old pasta' but I think maybe I can manage the store; walk?" Offering me his arm like an old century gentleman, I smile feeling the blush in my cheeks and shivers in places that make me giggle. Stretching to my tiptoes, watching his face get closer and closer until our lips meet; pressing gently then more and more. My fingers lace his hair, pressing him against me; a moan escapes his lips- I bring him closer and closer to me. My fingers subconsciously untangle themselves from his hair; finding the hem of his shirt, my hands pressing against his tense muscles…more moans, mingling in the air. I gasp in delight as his own press against the curve of my spine, moving their way up to my breasts.

In this moment the store can wait.

Three knocks echo into the lounge. "Anyone home? It Emily, Emily Stewart- I'm here about the room and something else… please help."

"Oh Shit." And for once I agree with Shane completely.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew it. Knew she would come. They all do; apparently we rebelled and now its gospel that we welcome a new inmate. Very rare though in Morganville, does someone new come. The university, a town in itself welcomes hundreds but hardly none know- they struggle through two year then depart our town for bigger, better, more popular places without knowing that (at the parties they crave) they have rubbed shoulder with real-life vampires.

You could tell most and they wouldn't believe you; they'd laugh and think you need help- but to not believe here is to come within an inch of death. Literally.

"Please, answer the door; if you don't want me to have the room, fine. Please, I need to ask you guys something." Shane walks to the door, normally Michael in the rear but today we're alone. The dead-bolts unhook with loud thuds; as he eases open the door, the girl I met comes into view- still totally innocent and far, far too pretty to be running in the town of vamps.

"Thank you! I know it's weird but well who else is there? I need to know what's going on; something doesn't feel right." So she has the feeling too; the sinking into wet sand; where for a minute it's just a normal dusty Texas town, the next its hell. Shane's look says it all, this ain't right. A girl like her shouldn't be in a town like this; but it doesn't look like anything is going to save her soon.

"Ok listen kid" Shane's voice holds with it no sympathy, its deep and honest- it's really perfect for this situation, "its Morganville, you know the drill; right?" an almost robot nod of her head makes me realise: realise she knows well.

Before I even think, my lips seem to form words. " Emily, its vampires don't wander. The glass house is safe. We have safety in numbers here, one room is all we have. A hundred dollars a month, you buy groceries once a week and see Michael; it's his. He gets last say. Shane?"

"And don't meddle in our business. The glass house can be your home but bring anything unwanted to our door and you're out- one chance- understand?" Again she nods, this girl… seriously something isn't right. "Saying this he might say no, it's Michael, he likes his home."

Then we just stand in silence; the minutes drag on and on. I don't know whether it's because I'm nervous but me and Shane early seems like a lifetime ago. The sun dips in the horizon; the burnt orange finally losing the battle to night; when the rattle of the key in the lock rings in the house.

"Eve, they're in the house!" Her high pitched giggles make the atmosphere even more cutting.

"Em guys, have you got a sec?"

"Sure thing Claire Bear, what's up?"

But I can't even finish my sentence, without Michael's outburst.

"Louise what the hell are you doing here?"

"Now wait Louise? I thought it was Emily!" Shane's pissed- brilliant.

Why can I tell this is going to be a long night?


	4. Chapter 4

"Emily? Who said that? Remember Shane its Louise Grey from high school!"

I can physically see the colour drain out of Shane's face, something happened here- or well she happened here. Shifting uncomfortably in the corner Eve's bubbly personality has dimmed; knawing at her nail beds… something she knows too.

Why in this place does everything have history?

"Ok, guys? What's going on, something is? What don't I know?" The air is thick with silence, only being broken with singular breaths from Emily or well apparently Louise. Glancing from face to face, I know. Something here, something I don't know- is resurfacing in everyone's memory… well except mine. "Guys explain!" Panic is tangible from my voice; who is this girl?

"CB it's not what you think; it happened years ago, we were different people." Voice tight with unshed tears, a face set now in anger I know this isn't my friend talking this is the girl- the girl who knows the 'stranger', Michael wants to say something. His mouth bobbing like a goldfish, empty of words; Shane's just blank unreadable… trying to hide something.

"Why are you different people? Eve?" She's just blank, her own outburst has shocked her; her palm flat to her mouth as if holding in a tumble of words, tears prickle down her cheeks.

"Michael?" Again another blank face. "Shane! Answer me! What don't I know?"

Heaving a breath like an athlete after a marathon, he looks me straight in the eyes; trying to show his emotion through a singular look- anger, sorrow… regret. All I can think is what have they done?

He takes my small hand in his large one, subconsciously drawing circles in my palm, then taking another deep breath "Claire… Ok Claire it was high school. Michael was popular with all the girls, Eve was a cute kid... and well I was a jerk. Alyssa had just died and well before Sam gave us our one way ticket out of here, I went back to school- a change of scenery… I don't know what I was thinking." Oh god. I've heard the stories… Monica, the fire, his sister and his blame; always his blame.

"They killed a vamp!" Emily's (or is it Louise's?) arrogant tone makes me double take. Has she? She can't have. They wouldn't have; they had protection. "He got in their way and well next thing he was dead… the end."

Eve's sobs chill my bones, for once this isn't something we can fix; death is final it can't be reversed- even in Morganville. "You… you killed a vampire?" The high pitched tone says it all my friends… they wouldn't have.

"No!" The house radiates Michael's anger; the floor quivering under our feet, breathing deeply he settles till the floor once again stands still. "We didn't, she only want to believe… she doesn't get it. They did it Louise. We never killed him… we never touched him… all we did was give an address."

"You might as well have! What did I have left? You all could go home… I had nothing!"

"You had nothing?" Through gritted teeth Shane's voice is rough and laced with anger. "I'd lost my sister, lost everything… I didn't have parents after the fire; I had the shells of them!"

"So you know what burning's like? Well why did you let them take the blame? When it was you three." Her snarl is that of an animal, rough and territorial.

"Because he did! We never touched him" Eve's sobs wrench from her throat, but her words are clear. "Why would three teenagers go after a vampire?"

Ok I've had enough. I'm confused. "Ok, wait a minute. Who killed a vamp and why are you getting the blame?

It's Shane who answers. "Her dad, her brother and her Uncle; they asked us to get him … we didn't have a choice. They burned for it… I think I speak for us all when I say I still hear their pleas, smell the burning flesh… and remember its Morganville."

What on earth have a just heard.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay; new update though _

Emily/Louise pov

He talks as if it's nothing. But I know it's more than nothing. It's not just a memory; it's my lifetime. A vamp attacked me on the street, and they told my family how to find him… they died. Rebelled against the rules of Morganville.

Their screams. I still wake up in the night.

The smell of burning flesh, blood boiling… blackening. Trapped like an animal in a cage. My family burned because a vamp took me as theirs. The scars till white on my neck… I've came back for one person. Shane Collins. He will rebel; anything like his father and I will reign over the vampires may I play him but he will come to me, help me; then I will dump him- like he dumped my family in the cage to burn.

I will be queen, the founder will burn. She will die in that cage- descend into the murky pits that lie below, for their kind; none breathers. I will make sure each and every vampire dies. Burns. Chars.

He attacked me. Wanted me. Pulled me into an alley. Took away everything a girl has. Changed my life. My family took him away. Made him hurt. Tortured him; made the vampire beg for mercy. Silver, stakes- they left nothing to chance- his body ash.

I was proud…until the cops came. They came in blacked out SUV's, stormed the house- wrecked every last part of my childhood.

And yes I'm Louise but they'll keep quiet… or I'll silence them forever. I'm here for revenge, I'm here to kill every last vampire.

And they don't know a thing. Yet. They'll help… actually they'll beg me to allow them to help.

Just you wait.


	6. Chapter 6

_Update _

Claire's pov

She left. Just as she came, muttering under her breath. Something that sounded suspiciously like Shane. We sit just silent, her appearance has sparked fear in the others- in me it's opened a door to a history.

"Claire…" Michael stammers. In all of this he has stayed frozen.

"Michael I know. I know it's Morganville stuff; but tell me one thing what was she saying before she left?"

Looking at the floor, he knows. Knows it something that will bring with it a fight or at least drama. Eve's in her corner just slowly sobbing; Shane… well Shane is still blank. Slouched like normal on the couch, but with nothing behind his eyes. With shock. That's all.

"Claire, she said Shane… then that we'd come, that we'd beg her to let us come; I don't know what she meant but I know it isn't good."

"Why my name? Why not your or Eve's? What does she mean?"

Shane's whole posture has changed. He knows something is about to happen, something we don't know yet, but she has a plan. And basically we don't.

"Shane…I don't know." I wish I did. Wish I could stop her but I can't.

"I do." Her words make us all turn. In honesty I forget she was there. My worry for Shane was my forethought. I don't care what happens as long as we're together, the four of us.

"What do you mean Eve?" Michael's worry is etched in his voice. This is his girl. But honestly we're all staring.

"It's simple… she wants revenge." She waits as each of our faces plays our reaction. "She wants Shane because of his dad, because she is going to fight. Guys she's going to fight Morganville!"

"No way Eve!" Michael is trying to backtrack. Trying to erase each of those singular thoughts. But the doubt in his voice can't be hidden, anxiously running his hand through his thick blonde hair; he looks first at Shane till resting his eyes on me. "She's right isn't she?"

"Yeah. I never thought. The perfect plan. But…" Broken by the strum of guitar strings Michael retrieves his phone from his pocket answering with a swift "yep." His next doesn't play well.

"Amelie… no." Hushed static of Amelie's words. "Amelie?" Again hushed static this time faster and louder. "We're on our way… wait."

"Michael?" I know before he even says it.

"There's a connection. A connection between our new friend and Bishop's mutations. Amelie wants to know everything. Guys we're in…"

"Trouble." Shane finishes. "Nothing new there."

Morganville were nothing is ever similar to simple Texas life. Who wants boring? Me… now.


	7. Chapter 7

_Update _

We clamber into the car. Dishes unwashed. TV still on. Probably forgetting a million things. But still we remember each other. Shane's hand is tight within mine, as Michael and Eve whisper in the front. We drive out of the garage, just turning off Lot Street when Michael breaks the almost mournful silence.

"Claire you never finished."

Quizzically looking I can't remember the last few moments have swam around my brain; they have left me worn and most of all frightful of my safety. It's not the vampire. It's the human girl… since when has having fangs made a difference.

"Claire you didn't, back in the house you said something like…" Shane tries to think back, trying to remember my last words.

But it's Michael who remembers.

"You said 'Yeah. I never thought. The perfect plan. But' but what Claire?"

All three sets of eyes are trained on me, watching me breathe in, watching me breathe out. I lick my lips, just for something to do.

"But why now? Guys she's had years but she just happens to come back when Bishop has infected a great bunch of vamps… it's too perfect before Amelie called I was thinking this but now, well I think Amelie is right- this isn't just revenge, it's century old revenge."

No one can disagree. They all know it's the truth. Without sugar-coating. It's the sort of thing Bishop would do. To infect Amelie's people whilst taking none of the blame himself. Pretty clean.

"Yeah I get that but why would he choose her?" Eve's question finds the fault in my thought. I don't know. Just as I shake my head, Shane finds the answer. Just as Shane always finds the answer.

"Because the hatred is already there. She already blames Morganville for her losing her family, her life. So Bishop easily could have persuaded her to do something, she is already considering. This isn't him overpowering her; it's him finding a mortal equal. It would have been me, a couple of years back."

The car is in silence. I move closer to him. snuggling my face to his chest, his hand holding my head for comfort.

It's right.

Bishop and Louise.

"But they have different motives!" I blurt this out without even really thinking. But as I say it I know it's true. Weird as it sounds. The guys look at me thinking I haven't heard the previous conversation but Eve's nodding- she gets it.

"Bishop wants to hurt Amelie and doesn't care who gets hurt as long as she is pained by it; whilst Louise… she wants to hurt the vamps- but she cares, something in her cares about what will happen to the others."

And we stay silent, all the way through Morganville, through the gate of Founders square, into the underground parking; all the way up to Amelie's office –I'm clinging to Shane's hand like a life raft- that's when we pause look at each other and knock.

Are we even doing the right thing?


	8. Chapter 8

_Update! Thanks for all of you who have commented so far… hopefully get some more for this chapter. This is when the story gets more in-depth, so get ready because it's Morganville and every turn is a hair-pin one! _

Amelie's pov

I welcome them to my town. I let them leave; give them the courtesy of forgetting the horror that lies in these boundaries. But then those who return have normally turned against us. They normally fight us… instead of never coming back. And again we have the same emergency but this time it's timed. Timed with another 'drama'. In my day I'd ride to battle on the back of a royal horse; that was when you fought a war through blood and honesty. Now…well its stealth and mostly disloyalty.

I turn once more to the mortal. Four outcasts. Those who are the largest and most rebelling my town holds. Michael –one of my blood children- he is the newest, youngest… most vulnerable. Then the human girl he is tied too, before vampirism he was loved as a part ghost by a girl most fitting- she again rebels not just me but her family. But the two who hold everything together are who worry me the most. The brains- a girl who shouldn't know Morganville but has saved it time after time. Has excelled in saving my kind from extinction. Has brought back sanity when all has been lost. She is the gem I hold in my pocket- a secret weapon. Her boy… just the same but instead of brains he is muscle- the power. His protection for her is that of my security or even more. She loves him; just as he loves her they are inseparable. And that's the four who may cause the most trouble; but have saved Morganville time after time, this is no different.

I've summand them to my office. To know everything. I don't know whether they will give freely but if they do… I'll reward them. Morganville was an experiment. A live experiment. Only lasting till I knew fully, long gone has the times when I thought of stopping. Where would they go? What would happen to my kind? Some believe they are trapped; those now in Blacke are living proof that I am a fair leader. Morganville is the final refuge. Blacke isn't safe, the boundaries not as secure. Morganville was a lab, Myrnin's live lab. He brought Ada to life three hundred years ago, adding more and more to her. Though Ada did fail. She was contaminated trying to destroy Morganville; she protected the boundaries.

Two quick knocks interrupt my internal babble here they are. The four who have became saviours.


	9. Chapter 9

_Just thought I'd say thank you to Amy-vampire1 for her lovely comments and now finally a battle can come and play in the 'humble' town of Morganville. Sit back and enter a world where vampires really are just a normal, common everyday occurrence. Enjoy! _

Claire's pov

We step into Amelie's office, stepping over the threshold; I personally feeling the temperature dip by several degrees- Shane's shiver in my palm confirms it's not just my body playing tricks on my senses. She sits in her carved 'throne', smiling a rather genuine smile- sort of like mine after a horrifying thought is interrupted.

Nodding at each of us in turn, she motions for us to take the seats facing her antique desk. Neither as fancy or as comfortable we ease into the cool wooden surface of the seat, all still trying to mask our own worry. After taking a couple of unneeded breathes, like she is trying to ease nerves; she licks her lips and begins… what I know to be a horrific ordeal- cause really when isn't it?

"Ok I'm not about to accuse- Shane this isn't punishment- I need your help. A girl has entered our boundaries, registering under the name Emily but I have a considerable amount of reason to believe that she is actually an ex resident of Morganville of who left after her family were sentenced to Morganville's highest punishment; would I be correct?"

The intake of breathe is audible in the air; how does she know this much? Before any of the others can speak, I question her with the worries I felt upon travelling to her office.

"Amelie… is this got anything to do with your father?" The words are spoken before I can feel any form of regret; I can sense with Amelie's lack of reaction she was expecting the question. Hands restless is her lap, this is the first time I've seen Amelie not as cool nor as collected as usual.

"Claire, my father is everything of a great leader but also holds power; an awful lot of power. Centuries of vampire wars have left many not as fortunate nor as wealthy as they once were but for my father it has gave him a crown, a crown that he actually doesn't deserve nor is worthy of. The vampires he has created have something in common; they are all from a small section of Texas. He took just enough so that there wouldn't be a pandemic, a small army chosen because of physical mortal strength- something that will of dramatically increased upon being made a vampire; he will of course needed a mortal's help both to find his creations and to spy… she seems a perfect target."

We sit in total silence, Amelie still restless in her throne. Several minutes pass until finally Amelie rise from her chair, beginning to pace.

"It's her. I know. She knows the town, but is finding the weakness; trying to live at the Glass house was the biggest mistake she could have made. Her desperation to even cross the threshold. It's her Amelie. What do we do?" Michael has always known, since the surprise of him standing in our home. Desperate to move we all sit forward in our chairs; waiting to do something.

"Nothing. We'll find her, but wait here. You are the piece my father will never get. I will make you safe!"

"What? Your father wants us?" Shane's shock is lethally intoxicated by his aggression.

"Of course Shane, you're my biggest defence." With that she leaves the room, the door making an echoing click.

"Why do I feel this isn't as simple as it sounds or as harmless?" We all just nod Shane is right this isn't normal. This is Morganville.

_What do you think? Any chance of a comment just to get the general feelings towards this story! _


	10. Chapter 10

_New update! Hope you enjoy. _

Michael pov

The night was long. Each minute feeling like an hour. I watched the others sleep. Shane, Claire and Eve. Always glancing to Eve. I thought with every glance that she may disappear and leave me. Idiotic? Yes but really now there is nothing I care for more than the people in front of me. I watched the stars through the tinted glass, watching the weak sun rise over the horizon when the door clicked in its locked; opening to reveal the ripped and blood tinted frame of Amelie guarded by her two usual guards. I rise from my chair subconsciously watching my sleeping friends closely.

A slow, delicate smile appears on Amelie's face- that of maybe a mother looking down at her favourite child. "Michael the danger is not here, she is currently residing in my jail; locked upon guard and metal even a vampire will struggle to break unless they know the secret. You and your friends are safe to return home, leave now." With that she removed herself from her guard and sat herself calmly into her throne- looking at the pile of paperwork with an almost hidden grin.

I watch her. See the groove form between her brows, and her rub her head like she has a headache but again she has that weak smile.

"Michael you remember your childhood, was it as much of a prison as she says?" The question catches me off guard, I've never thought about my childhood in that way but looking into Amelie's eyes I see a fear, a fear I've only seen once before … in one pair of eyes. My Grandfather'; Sam's as I became a vampire.

So I begin not knowing what words will fall from my mouth. "Amelie it wasn't a prison but it wasn't a home; things have changed though now a child can go free… we used to see death daily. The smell still haunts us Amelie- that of burning flesh; some things never leave you but now I know why- I don't agree but I understand." It wasn't that I wanted these memories, it was more that I knew these memories were something I could forget- something I didn't want to forget though because it was part of what made me… well me. A vampire who knew what it was like to be a mere human in a town ran in the favour of vampires.

"So you believe it too be better?" A small incline of head gives me the utter attention of the founder; the deep breathing of my friends behind is louder than before like everything is magnified.

"Yes Amelie."

"Then Michael I give you four a job, keep the secret. Things are going fast. The Glass house is your home, go there. Bishop is coming… Myrnin is coming to you. Portals aren't safe. You will help him make us weapons… silver weapons. And Claire she's going to be a diamond on parade if it works." She takes a deep unneeded breathe. "It's time to battle."

Before I can question her, the door is once again opened. This time with two other guards; holding tightly to Louise. Her screams are not that of protest but fear, hollowing and echoing off every surface- vibrations in the air (and Claire says I don't listen!). They start to stir on the sofa opening their eyes suddenly looking for anything harmful but find only Louise… petrified.

"Good. Now you're all awake there is something we must do… John release her for a second." Upon being released Louise doesn't move, stays frozen to the spot watching Amelie with eyes almost worth my pity. "Who?" The word has the intensity of a whip with enough force to have the hair on our arms stand. A minute passes in silence. "One more time who?" Hissing each word, ready to attack she precedes forward- closer, closer.

"Master…Master Bishop! Please don't hurt me!" She whimpers like a child, but even I know it's no use.

Amelie turns predatory like to face her prey. "Thank you but I knew that; John please hold her still." With three gracious steps Amelie moves to face Louise. "Peter if you please?" Holding her hand out graciously, Peter returns seconds later with a sword as antique as Amelie, royal with jewels. Whimpering Louise tries to back away, only hitting the solid marble of John.

We all stop breathing. The couch behind me frozen.

Blood splattered Amelie advances. "We can't let my father have a pet!" She spits in anger.

Though it's unheard with the screams as the sword come down… and something hits the ground with a dull thud and splatter.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm so sorry for the delay in update had a lot of other things on my mind but here goes… death of a victim? Well nothing is impossible in Morganville! _

Claire's pov

Three days have passed and Amelie's reign of terror has officially begun. With fear embedded in her brain of her father over powering again, every member of Morganville is being checked and come again the old punishments that we believed to have been burnt to ash. She trusts no-one and the founder who was beginning to be real is back to the cool, ice queen.

Yet we know she's hiding. No longer a part of Morganville. No speech to tell the population, no further news at all. Oliver has become a worthy leader, helping those who struggle. Don't know what has changed him but like he said; in the threat of a common enemy everyone becomes one. Morganville is ready to fight, we have the army (vampire and human), we have the love… we have power. He'll know we're ready, that girl was a pawn- a good pawn- without her he'll have never found out anything. Three days can begin a war. There was a plan and I can't help but wonder why Amelie killed her so soon? I think she knew more; whether the final plan or part of something.

Shane doesn't want to question it. He believes its betrayal, we help her and she repays us with what? A town full of second glances and mostly fear. Always fear. He remembers the inside of one of those cages, how it's a ticking time bomb. She put them away changed Morganville, but now she bringing back the old rules.

I can remember first entering Morganville in the back of the cab, no one smiled- the little girl waved and her mother panicked; now (well before Friday) people actually smiled and it wasn't faked. In the fading sun the shadows are once again long, people hurry on the street. Michael and Eve are worried, their relationship isn't ridiculed as much now but if Bishop rules- well the past will play once more!

It's time for a beginning, a new dawn to rise on the horizon but well now it's looking bleak. Amelie has panicked, she killed the only hope we have; Bishop is something else. A master of manipulation; a puppeteer.

I can see a fight. I can see Morganville ripped apart. I can see…

"Claire! Claire!" Shane's shouts interrupt my internal babble. "Claire get here! Quick!" I run. Take the stairs at sprint, jump over littered shoes cluttering the entrance hall. Until I just stop. My tongue caught mid shout. Cause it can't be. No. I don't…

"Help me Claire!" Shane is trying but they are too big, he can't manage himself. They are limp, drained of all colour.

Michael and Eve are standing there watching. But it can't be.

_I'm dreaming._

I pick up their feet my hands instantly stained with… blood. They are pooling on our floor, bleeding out.

"Michael! Call someone, anyone!" I scream at him; trying to plead for help. Why isn't anyone trying? They are dying on our floor.

"CB? It's too late." Eve tries sops stuck in her throat.

"No!" She isn't. She can't be. My fingers run her throat for a pulse, shaking I feel nothing.

"Shane…" I sob as his arms envelope me. Trying to pries me away from the horror in front.

_I'm not dreaming._

I know now this isn't a dream.

I know now, I'm in danger.

Bishop is trying to stop us. He wants his daughter weak. Alone.

My mum. My mum is dead. Drained of her life on my carpet! In my home! All because of Morganville.

Why?

"Claire, look." Shane presses something into my hand, paper. A small fragment of my mum's favorite grocery notepad. A single sentence.

_What does she mean to you? _

"Shane!" I sob. And everything is forgotten, except my mum lying dead on the floor.

The distant creak of the door in the wind, the howl in the windows; the shadows falling in the door way… they aren't scary. This is.

"Amelie, its Michael. Its Claire's mum… she's… she's been murdered!" I don't wait for a reply Eve's sobs echo my own- except mine are filled with eighteen years of memories. Some regret but mostly love… knowing I'll never see my mother again.

_So what do you think? Drama? _


	12. Chapter 12

_Update! And thank you for the beautiful reviews; you're too kind! But here it is Morganville… Bishop plus death equals more drama! _

Shane's pov

How do you cope? Finally asleep in my arms, curled like a child; whimpering in her dreams. The fighter, the girl I love weakened through loss; this is Bishop's revenge- after last time.

I sit in Amelie's office just thinking. Unable to see the stars I see no hope. Claire's mother may never have agreed with me and Claire but well she was the person who made Claire who she is- and well I will miss her in a way I cannot explain, due to her hatred of me.

It only makes me think about losing my mum. I found her in the tub. Floating in water, reddened with her life blood. I don't remember the night well… I just remember the nothingness. We may have become separates after Alyssa's death but well she was still my mum, and her loss left a gaping hole in my chest- that will never heal.

I've been in Amelie's study for hour, upon arrival she just moved us. Instantly. The portals may not be safe but she used them… and here we are. Michael and Eve are asleep on the couch. Eve and Claire have been asleep for hours; Michael joined Eve after Amelie's last update. I still don't believe it. I don't get why he would do this? I've been sitting awake watching Claire breathe – one breath after another.

I can't tell her myself. I don't want her to wake. My eyes are reddened with unshed tears. I don't cry. I'm Shane Collins- what would my father say? - I don't feel pain; pain stops you, makes you fail. If I had not reacted to the pain Alyssa would still be here.

_No Shane. If you hadn't reacted to pain, you wouldn't be here._

That little voice in the back of my head. It may speak the truth but my father's words still taint my thoughts of that night. I fell asleep. I pissed off Monica. I watched my house – and my sister- burn to the ground.

The door clicks open behind me, I don't move. I know if someone is to attack they are likely to attack. Amelie has given us protection beyond any other, if they have fought past an army – I am no saviour. So I sit, breathe in and out slowly; until I see the glimpse of Amelie's white gown flitting past me toward her throne.

"Can't sleep either?" I ask lazily. Claire wouldn't want me to ignore, and now she's our only hope.

Smiling discreetly, her dimples show. Small little pin pricks in her cheeks. "Mr Collins, you know not the stress I have, but you hold something in your arms you believe to be of greater magnitude- before you speak I do not disagree. But to answer your question, no I cannot sleep either."

I don't know exactly what to say. She's the founder and the ruler; sometimes I hate her but now she looks so young- not much older than Claire actually.

"What you going to do?" I ask the question more out of curtsey, if she does nothing we'll act. It's simple but looking into the founder's eye. I see a weariness that I haven't seen before, a fear of such more powerful than the cages in the square.

"Shane. Shane Collins. You have fought all your life yet now you sit and talk, talk with the woman you believe to have wronged you so many times. You trust me to act, what if I don't want to act? What if I'm scared to act?

Again her answer catches me off guard, she is powerful to us but now she is weakened by her father. "You will act. Amelie we can't let him win. To let him win is to give him the reins of Morganville. Claire's mum has been murdered and where is her father? I don't want her to wake and have to realise we have no idea where her daddy has gone. Amelie tell them to find him. Make them."

She looks around the room taking in the surroundings, she almost whispers to me. "Morganville was an experiment, my experiment and look what I've found?" She spreads her palms out so they pointing to the ceiling. "People who care. People who don't pass judgement, people who believe Morganville is a prison are wrong; do you know why Shane?" I shake my head, my hair falling to cover my face. "It's hope. Hope that we can be part of society." But despite her parade she still takes the tip of her finger to the intercom on her desktop; fingertip an inch from the button- a voice erupts from the speaker.

"Founder! Founder!" Then the smart, formal voice changes to the voice of anxious fear- Myrnin. "We have him Amelie, her father!" I sit up straighter in my chair. "Amelie it isn't good, Amelie we found him perched in their doorway- the same as her mother, note and all." I gasp. Not her dad too. Claire is her daddy's little princess, intelligent and always loving to prove how utterly amazing she is.

"Amelie?..." I question, looking down at Claire already suffering with mourn.

"Shane keep her safe, keep her calm." Amelie says but I feel Claire's eyes on me once again- large and brown filled with unshed tears.

"They've found dad like mum, haven't they?" She questions in a voice hysterical with emotion.

"Just like mum." I reply. A single tear rolls down her cheek, soaking into her collar.

"_I'm not dreaming." _ I hear Claire breathe.

"Bishop… they are my mum and dad!" She screams into my chest and then reality hits her and she cries. Actually she doesn't just cry, she sobs. Wails her mourn.

He's hurt us. Eve is crying. Michael is sullen. And well he's made the biggest mistake. He can't hurt us anymore. We're coming after him and whether with an army or not; we are going to kill him- make him pay! We're ready.

_I know there has been a couple of deaths in the last two chapter but I hope you aren't bored of the storyline; its making way for something a little more dramatic and also allows for me to really create a story that is worth reading. But please give your opinion, I take every piece of advice and any ideas you have- don't be shy! _


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Well here is another update chapter 13; let's see some more character and let's find Bishop!

Claire's pov

My mum. My dad.

My mum. My dad.

It's not real. It can't be.

Can it really be less than twenty four hours ago? Twenty four hours ago I had to parents, now I have none. Tears fill my eyes, making it just impossible to think. Mum with those stuffed bell peppers, Dad with his concern and worry- I'm going to get him for my parents I'm going to find him… and I'm going to kill him.

"Myrnin, what's so important that you have to push your way through my security?" Amelie asks in an annoyance filled tone. Her night has been as bad as mine- apparently. Her father is going round killing humans, and she can't even trace him. "If you haven't already realised Myrnin we're busy; trying to find anything in connection to my father!" She's right. Her and Shane are searching all of last night's surveillance tapes in some hope of seeing anything, whilst Michael and Eve have been trying to come up with multiple way that bishop could of boycotted Morganville security- to see I've been preoccupied is an understatement.

This isn't a dream Claire.

That's all that is keeping me sane. I know this isn't a dream but I want it so badly to be. I want to wake up snuggled against Shane, with the sun dancing lazily on the horizon to find Morganville just a normal Texas town just with some people who are slightly allergic to the sun … fat chance. No I wake up to have both parents dead; having been murdered. I don't know why I'm not crying; I think it's because I'm doing something about it, my mind keeps playing away from the point though- thinking about my childhood… thinking about my parents…

Stop Claire! Stop it, make their loss mean something!

That's what is making me go on, the fact that if I do it will mean that they will have meant something, will mean they will have made a difference.

"Well if you would just listen, I could save you the trouble…" Myrnin drawls.

"What?" Amelie snaps, giving Myrnin her full, undivided attention. Each head in the room turns to face Myrnin- even the guards upon the doors.

"It was not your father who murdered Mr and Mrs Danvers." Spoken with no emphasis on any word, just like a fact or statement. He makes it feel manageable. In all his crazy, he knows me and knows how to protect me. But like ice down my spine Amelie begins to question.

"Don't be ridiculous; of course it was my father's doing! Who else would do something as targeted and malicious?" Her tone is surprisingly formal as if dealing with a stranger.

Myrnin stands tall dressed as if in the dark, in the finest riding slacks and a Hawaiian shirt as colourful as the rainbow. "Amelie you misunderstand me, I did not for one second say that your father was not part of these crimes I merely said that he did not commit the crime." Taking a deep unneeded breath Myrnin finishes with "A pile of ash was found this morning, just after sunrise the DNA found in the ashes was matching to that found upon the bodies- I'm sad to tell you that these vampires still have traces of the diseases and are susceptible to creating others." Turning to face me. "That is why –though it pains me deeply- you parent's remains have been burned to cinders as to dispose of the germs they were carrying from their murderer. I'm sorry Claire, deeply sorry; your mother and father were always very welcoming when I used to visit."

Before I can reply Shane has stood from the chair he was sitting. "Now wait your telling me that there are no remains to bury; her parents have been 'disposed' of?" He's pissed but for all the right reasons. Myrnin not noticing Shane's mood simply nods and moves on to talk to Amelie. Shane's fists clench at his sides, drawing back to hit… to attack.

"Don't." Michael calmly placing his hands over Shane's clenched fists.

"Guys maybe you should look?" Eve's high voice comes from Shane's vacated seat. Paused on the TV is Bishop's face, blood smeared on this face, a smile showing many blood encrusted teeth.

"How?" Amelie breathes.

Exactly.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you, everyone who has read my story- let's see if we can get some more reviews, whether a member or not your opinion is so important! But anyway time to go back to Morganville and see a town batting for survival…

Myrnin pov

Ok. Well Amelie has always been… unprepared I will say for her father. She underestimates him. Forgets how much of a ruler he is. His power is that of ancient, he rules not with dignity but with a cane- poised to whip opposition.

I remember my first meeting with 'Master' Bishop. New to the immortal way, I was young and free. That was when I was first equated with Amelie. Also a young vampire, I do believe it was their 'plan' to create a romance in which would help us rule. Yet despite both being of excellent looks –from both our mortal and immortality- we never found a kindling romance but forged a friendship, strong and binding.

We were in deepest France, many years after our first meeting- possibly just before the outbreak of the First World War. Sitting by an open lake it was then that Amelie's father introduced himself. A man shadowed in power, he earned himself a certain respect; those around us that day left the surrounding tables within minutes of his arrival. A large rounded stomach, a curling moustache- he stood out from society. His dress nothing ordinary, exotic fabrics woven to create a most magnificent set of robes- worthy I shall say of better. He tried with will to persuade marriage, to persuade a couple to rule; we both declined and then he left, just as he had come. I will never forget the smile of gratitude.

It was not many years after that, we believed to have finished his rule. Morganville a town thriving, an experiment we never wanted to end. It was just after that moment that we believed we were safe. He has not only surprised us once but twice now.

Looking at the bodies, I believe his army is fast becoming stronger. He has efficient killers but blood thirsty ones. Bishop doesn't care about what they do, as long as they do his bidding. I may have been maddened by a disease once but now I'm maddened by an old man's cruel tricks.


	15. Chapter 15

_Two updates tonight! Ok this chapter is where you begin to find more in-depth views. This will help begin a major event in the story. _

_But I want to ask a question and I would be very appreciative if I could receive some answer just by commenting- I really don't mind if it's anonymous! In the next update I'm going to write from a different point of view just to give an outsider idea; but I had the cool idea of wanting to write something from Bishop's pov; would you like to read that? If I get a yes then I will probably go ahead but if I get people saying no then I will look at ones they want- this could be anyone from Oliver to Grandma Day- I would really appreciate your answer. _

_Who's point of view next? You decide! _

Claire's pov

There is a town meeting. Amelie is declaring that once again Bishop is against us. All afternoon we have been trying to devise safety procedure, but apart from coating each human in silver… we have come up with nothing one hundred percent effective. Oliver doesn't want weapons to be filling the streets; he believes we will have many vampire murders that would be lawfully excusable. Last time that did become the case in the Day House, Grandma Day's granddaughter held captive vampires believing she alone could make a difference- I haven't seen her since.

Anyway the plan for tonight is simple: Amelie will give a brief overview of the situation in general, Oliver will then follow to give details of defence strategies leaving it so Amelie can finish with a short speech on uniting together. It's pointless, we know that but what it means is that people are prepared. The buses are once again an option. We could flee, rebuild someplace else but that is to walk away surrendering to an enemy.

Dressed simply in a pair of light denim jeans and one of my more formal t-shirts I make my way down to the entrance hall of the Founders building. The meeting tonight will be held at Founders square, just outside the double doors. Written down its perfect, upon attack we could simple hide inside and be perfectly safe due to ancient powers of the Founder but really its unnecessarily putting the natives at risk- having to find a way home in the darkened streets that are filled with uncontrolled, hungry vampires. But upon weighing the negatives and positives of the plan Amelie found this was the safest and most unproblematic way of telling them the truth.

The meeting tonight is also going to explain the new protocol and why the cages are back. The entrance is full with Amelie and her guards (Amelie dressed impeccably in an ice white suit with her hair pulled back into a frizz free crown), but just behind my friends stand deep in conversation. Dressed just like me in throwaway t-shirts and dressed down jeans they are my home- my family…

_Claire stop! They are gone, you can't bring them back._

"Eve nothing is normal about tonight! We know too much … we could… anything could happen just watch out ok?" Shane's voice isn't his normal cool, slacker tone- it's matured over the last two days. He's become not just a man but something more, something I just can't live without.

Eve just nods, one formal nod; making her black ponytail move abruptly in the air. I just hold Shane's hand in my own- my life-raft in the rough seas.

"Amelie, its time." Bizzie says formally from behind her desk.

"So we'll begin." She simply replies. And so we walk out.

I take each step slowly, keeping hold of Shane's hand in a grip most likely paining him. We take four seats on the stage- seats too upright and formal, uncomfortable. Each second lasts what feels like an hour, until finally Amelie rises from her throne walking in quick confident steps to the microphone. From my angle I can see her smile, the smile like a mother and then her words begin… in a tone most have never heard used off our founder.

"My town. Morganville was build an experiment, but now it is our home and like it was nearly two years ago we are threatened by none other than my father- Master Bishop." Like we had expected the crowd's reaction is a mixture of yells, screeches and shouts. "My father used a girl –a previous Morganville native actually- as a spy to find hidden spots in Morganville places my father can hide… and she nearly succeeded. So this is why tonight we are here declaring we are once again at war, but this time giving you warning and a chance to find defence… defence of any kind to use against the enemy."The whole audience is silenced by her words, her voice carrying to every corner. "But I warn each and every one of you the old punishment has been reinstated, not to go back to the old ways but to stop a rebellion. Any person –either vampire or human- found to have killed one of our own knowingly will burn for their crime- this time it will be war." And with that she walks off the stage, back into the comforts of the Founder's building.

The silence stretching, Oliver stands walks to the microphone and begins a long speech on defensive. It is not until we here the distant chime of the clock signifying the later hour that Oliver dismisses those listening feverously at the foot of the stage.

Walking slowly I realise how bad tonight could of went, how actually this was the perfect time for an assault. _But she didn't tell them everything._

I turn in Shane's arms and for the first time since the world turned black I feel a warming hope. "I love you!" I tell him in a sweetened whisper and as if to prove his love he kisses me. Kisses me warm and hard on the lips, my mouth opening subconsciously as our kiss deepens- I feel a smile that finds my eyes. Shane's hands press themselves against my lower back, tracing delicate patterns.

One long scream interrupts us. The whole entrance way is silenced. Less than a second later another scream, then another. A record of long screams echoes in the hall way, bouncing off every wall.

We know. Tonight is to his advantage. Looking for instruction each pair of eyes search for Amelie. Finding her in her throne shaking her head knowingly.

"For a good game, pawns have to be sacrificed. Only the most needed pieces can be protected completely." Amelie's tone is hardened.

I look at each of my friends and we realise tonight was all part of the plan. A way for Morganville to become a battle ground. The screams still echo in the silent hall.

_Have you found anything mysterious? Haha! Well it's all going to be explained but if you would please answer the question above it would really help with the next chapter, thank you _


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the delay in updates had a few others things on my mind! But on a better note here is update 16…enjoy! _

Amelie's pov

They look at me like a murderer. Maybe that's true but my father taught me well. They are my pawns to play how I wish. The humans of Morganville mean something but my kind are steps away from extinction. The screams echo in the hall, Claire is curled into Shane's torso- tears silently falling down her cheeks whilst she burrows herself into him, willing the screams to stop. Eve is not weeping nor reacting in anyway, just standing motionless… colour draining her cheeks. Michael is furious; his body is tense with anger not unlike many in our group. The closest to me still in shock, not one knew my plan- Oliver's face is stone set, a mixture of awe and disgust; he is the fighter but although bloodthirsty he looks sickened. This wasn't what I wanted but how could I stand and watch my town fall at my feet- Claire's parents? They were coldblooded murder.

My theory. My theory is simple. It's my father's ways. The one of an old ruler.

He had to find a weakness in the chain, believing that targeting a parent would break the spirit but no. He was wrong. He doesn't understand the dynamics of my town- of the close circle. If anything it has made them more determined. Claire wants their deaths to means something and I will make my father pay for the agony he has caused her. They were a murder of spite. He wanted to show his rule, he wanted it to begin but we didn't fold. I keep my pieces safe by using the pawns- my chest board is emptying quickly though.

His pawns were sent in, shown directly to Claire's parents; they were to be the only killings. Though he allowed for them to be brutal and unneeded. His need wasn't to shock but to frighten. He wanted my town to feel his rule before it was declared but he didn't realise I'm his daughter. I'm nothing of his but I have his blood. The father from both sides of life yet all I inherit is his will to survive in rule. He believed me weakened by the mere mortals but though I have a town in which both coexist… my priority is very few of the breathers yet all of my own.

The old times are returning; the chess board almost overturned. Brutality is back, and a war is bubbling. Where is my father? My guess is close- though he is playing a game. But within every game there has to a ruler; and I play every piece- I leave nothing to chance.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok so here is another update tonight due to me not updating for days! This one will allow you to see another point of view and one of the updates in the next couple of days will be that of just a normal citizen that is mentioned in 'The Morganville Vampires' series. Any ideas, don't be shy… _

Master Bishop's Pov

So, she believes this will start a war. Pity I'm the master and she is only my student. Playing your pawns so early… leaves the most bitterest of taste. My own made easy work of her mere mortals petrifying many but leaving the majority to run home… cry into their pillows with fear, turn against their leader. She was never in the game.

Claire's parents were something I just could not resist. Their faces as I –the ruler- walked uninvited into their home followed by my pawns. Vampires preyed down on her father- her mother screaming with fear and loss as the colour drained from her husband's face- running down the chin of a filth strewn vampire. He didn't fight, didn't have the courage… he just died. Her mother was a game. My pawn played with his 'food', enjoying her screams of agony. He bit and bit- drinking only occasionally, only to make his lips moist. Only when his 'food' was almost complete did he bite- leaving her almost dead, to be delivered to her daughter's door.

Genius.

I watched as Amelie arrived… and left.

She was so foolish with that human girl, she knew so much. She knew the best and most brutal part of my plan. Knew that I was going to make Amelie's town a torture chamber. If only she liked to play with her 'food' too.

As a new day rises I feel the wind will change; and Morganville will change with it. The natives will realise they are literally up to their necks… with each vein pulsing.


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry for the delay in updates! I've had so much to do for school and it was the Easter holidays! But time for another update. Hope you like it, much love _

Grandma Day's pov

I've seen this all before when he first came to power, but this is different. Amelie has played her people, instead of protecting. Last night when we were returning from her meeting, we were overpowered by Bishop's mutations. Though people screamed in fear- not one vampire came.

He played with his food, like an animal's toy. The air thickened as the rattle of burning screams echoed through the night. A revolution. That's what this is. A turn in the tide, Amelie no longer a cat caught in headlines- she believes she is an equal to her father. Bishop is a ruler, a determined one hardened with self magnificence whilst Amelie is queen… the ice queen.

Sam lost. Lives perished but we won. In the end we found a way to live again.

I may be an old lady but nothing is going to stop me fighting for my home.

The time for self-pity is long gone- forever now is a minefield.

Eve's pov

Today we plan. Today we try to build an army. We don't know where he is or what he plans to do next but Amelie is willing to allow battle. Claire stills sits watching with glazed eyes but she's ready- her parents meant something they didn't get murdered in vain.

Men and women alike keep coming to sign, to be part of the up and coming battle. Silver, stakes… sunlight. All our weapons. The last time we didn't stand a chance, we didn't have the nerve nor the power but now well… we are prepared he will regret and this time it will be…Murder!


	19. Chapter 19

_Ok guys, I don't whether this story is working, so I'm gonna leave to you. Opinion on whether you would like it continued. I don't mind continuing if people actually want me to._


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok here we go, another chapter! Reviews? _

Claire's pov

I can still hear the ringing of screams in my ears, every time I shut my eyes I see images… things I just don't want to see.

Will I see my parent's death repeated?

Will the pavement be splattered and pooled with people's blood?

_Stop Claire. _My mind swirls, deep in thought. Bishop's army or Amelie's plan… I actually don't know which is worse. The screaming went on for what felt like hours- the clock told of only 37 minutes of torture but my head counted more. I felt each scream, I didn't just hear it.

Amelie's words… there was something familiar but something cold hidden inside. 'For a good game, pawns have to be sacrificed. Only the most needed pieces can be protected completely.' What does she mean? 'Only the most needed pieces can be protected completely', this is her town, these are her people- they deserve…

_Claire don't lie to yourself. They're the cattle. _

My head knows the truth but I just don't want to even think, don't want to imagine the old times again. We were blood donors, on legs. We fought for life and limb… and I helped secure their race. I ridded them of a disease. Maybe I diseased the town.

_No Claire. You did the right thing, Michael. _

That's true; all I have to remember is Michael. The amount of times I've imagined him becoming the Myrnin I once knew- it features prominently in my nightmares, along with morgue tunnels and all manner of Morganville nightmares.

I'm curled into Shane's warm, reassuring side. We'd fell asleep, as the screaming ended- I don't know how long it took me to actually find sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I heard and saw things that made me cringe… fear. It wasn't the memories of that night. It wasn't even my parent's death. It's the fact we're all in danger, off something that could vanish like smoke.

My parents may have died but weirdly I'm not mourning any more, they are to be an act, an act that would make him regret coming to back to Morganville.

I know. I know better than anyone. My parents didn't die in vain. They died as a rebellion and Bishop is going to die too- and I'm going to take with it as many of his 'followers' as I can… silver… holy water… a stake. They're dead… well the undead are dying this time.


	21. Chapter 21

_Update! _

Shane's pov

I've never loved Morganville; it wasn't my home really until I found Claire. Michael was my bro, but he had Eve- he'd always had Eve. Claire made Morganville real, she was – and is- my light in the dark. She's changed me, changed me for the better. And that is why I'm stuck at her side with a lecture from Oliver- we're fighting.

"So…" Oliver began, pointing to his map of Morganville. "Whilst we still have most protection over the residential blocks, the university and Founders square, I have reason to be curious about the warehouses." He pointed to a large area near the outskirts of town, quite accurately coloured black. "There is about a quarter mile stretch that is unseen. Most are on the main highway out to the border, but a particular warehouse is in-between them all, as I said before about a quarter mile from the usual guard duties." He finished his speech to silence. "So…" He tried to begin but Michael raised his hand in the air, asking for attention; Oliver though looking annoyed at the disruption nodded his head with one quick jerk.

"I mean if he was using somewhere, that seems perfect and Louise would have been able to tell him; Bishop will have power- he'll probably be watching from about half a mile away. We can't attack at night- it's got to be a daylight attack- half of his fighters won't be strong enough to come out in the sun without burning. "Michael spoke like a fighter, not the musician he is.

I sit just thinking, a battle plan; but Oliver interrupts. "Glass, Collins! You make up team one, arrange your team. Eve, Claire! Join them! You can fight but remember we need you four; you're the team we need to protect!" With that he just left. I got up and stood next to Michael, giving him a questioning look.

"I know man." He said into the air. "God I know."

People were splitting themselves into teams; we took with us Hannah Moses, Richard Morrell, Hess and Lowe- along with about half a dozen more. We took the best we could find the rest were huddled into groups of about a dozen.

"Right!" I shouted so that the room silenced. "We have a problem, we have Bishop. Each team is going to fight, if you do not want to fight leave now- Oliver may force you but I don't." About three people looked at each other and left through the door Oliver had, I nod my head in their direction- for their bravery in admitting they couldn't fight. "Anyone else?" I ask the general crowd, they look back at me with fierce stares as if wanting me to ask them.

"Well then, what we waiting for? Into the square, time for things to get a little sweated." Michael roared in laughter. We all laughed, the other teams just shuffled off.

I still don't know why we're needed- I think its Claire… god it's always her.

_Reviews _


	22. Chapter 22

_Update! _

Claire's pov

And so well it all began. It wasn't like your normal army training- there were guns, there were shouts but most of it was indoor, most of it had silver and most of it was nearly lethal. I was thrown from pillar to post, fighting, shooting, running- my limbs ached with exhaustion- lactic acid burning- anaerobic respiration at its finest. Whilst me and Eve have found today more than a little gruelling, Michael and Shane have been revelling in it- I maybe should say that we weren't fighting gun to gun; more like gun to stuffed mannequin.

Hannah Moses also seemed to have enjoyed today, her along with Richard excelled in hand to hand combat- whilst Hess and Lowe just seemed to flow with anything offered to them. Rad was also pretty cool when it came to rifles and hand in hand- the garage must of taught him some things, or is that just Morganville? Everyone just seemed to swell in the way of a fight.

But right now, these are the moments I love. Cuddled into Shane's side his arms wrapped around me; the world playing around us. No war, no Bishop in these moments it's just us. Michael and Eve are somewhere but well me and Shane are in the quarters we were given in founders square. Home feels a million miles away, on another planet even. We went back to retrieve things but it didn't feel like home- the sink was full, the couch sunken and welcoming but we knew the danger. We literally raced against time to find everything- Michael's guitar, my books, Shane's console… and well Eve's things. Along with everything else we'd need… clothes, electrics… even mementos- it makes us think that they believe- well believe our home will be a target. The blood on the front steps was gone, not a single trace; all I can think is that some skanky vampire hanging around the streets took it as a free taster… well its Morganville.

The quarters we've been given are pretty and plain; up-to-date with technology, coming with a comfy couch and large TV but again it isn't home. It's too guarded. It's too clean. It's too much the Founder. Shane and Michael seem to just be flowing with the time but me and Eve… well it's something. Maybe it's just the change- I think I can feel it in the air. A change in the tide.

We're fighting and this time I don't know whether everyone will come back.

_Reviews? _


	23. Chapter 23

_Update enjoy _

_Claire's pov_

I lie with my head rested against Shane's shoulder, the night ticks by. For hours now I've watched Shane, the curve of his spine, the dimples in his back. The hulk of muscle I can call mine. His beauty is… is…

Three hours later

"Claire get up!" Shane's shout wakes me with a jump; I roll in the bed to find Shane hovering over the side of the bed. "They are coming! Claire get up! Get ready!"

My sleepy mind is trolling through the information at a snail's pace until I remember the word fight. "We're fighting?" I scream at Shane. Looking like he's running out of patience, he sits on the end of our bed.

"Claire I need you to get up and get ready, they're coming…Claire remember…" Shane begins but is cut off.

"They're coming through the back!" Someone screams from out in the corridor.

"I'm coming!" Shane yells back. "Claire remember…" The screams are now echoing off the marble interior of founders square; the narrow hallways give the idea of many hand in hand combats. "Remember I love you!" He doesn't give me time to respond, despite the fighting behind our door he kisses me, kisses me full on the lips taking my breath away- pulling my feet from the ground, our hands tangle in each other's hair- he pulls his face away from mine and whispers with his lips so close to mine, "God I love you, please stay safe."

And before I can even whisper it back he is gone, my hulk of muscle gone into battle. I know I should move but its like all manner of safety has gone- dressed in three day old jeans and Shane's ratty old sweatshirt- I grab the silver gun Shane left on my bedside- solid silver- a gun probably more expensive than everything I own. I creep slowly to behind the door, unlike Shane I don't storm out… I hide.

I stay hidden minute after minute until I hear the distinctive creek of wood right outside my door, I position the gun just like Shane told me remembering that on shooting my shoulder will have to ride the blow. I stand in silence, watching as another barrel edges slowly around the corner. If I wasn't standing so close to the door I wouldn't have heard it, "CB?"

"Eve!" I whisper in relief. "What we doing?"

"You're staying put!" She must see the look of disgust on my face. "Amelie's orders, don't mess with Ice Queen! First rule of survival hide." Eve tries to smile I know, know it's fake.

"Eve just go." I say "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive! Stay peachy!"

"Always CB!" With that Eve leaves into a silent corridor.

I've never been a person who hates being alone but now… oh man I could do with Michael… Eve… Shane.

"Ok… your ok… you're safe" I chant repeatedly to myself. "No-one is going hurt you…"

"I wouldn't be so sure." Said a cold voice. I hear a gun click, and a trigger pull back. I don't know whether I feel or hear the bullet first. I pull my gun and shoot aimlessly, I hear a hiss of pain but I know I'm hit.

Looking down at my shirt I see the blood spreading, like water out of a broken dam. I sink to my knee watching the blood soak the cream carpet.

"Claire!" I hear Shane scream. "Claire!" Gun shots. More howls of pain. "Claire! Oh shit!"

Everything goes black.

The last thing I hear is Shane… howling.

The end.

_And that's it. The end of 'scared of the dark.' Thank you for everyone who had been there from start to end and I leave it up to you to make up your own mind as to whether Claire survived… _

_P.S. some final reviews would be lovely. _


End file.
